Various types of radiofrequency (Rf) and laser surgical instruments have been developed for delivering thermal energy to tissue, for example to cause hemostasis, to weld tissue or to ablate tissue. While such prior art forms of energy delivery work well for some applications, Rf and laser energy typically cannot cause highly “controlled” and “localized” thermal effects that are desirable in microsurgeries or other precision surgeries. In general, the non-linear or non-uniform characteristics of tissue affect both laser and Rf energy distributions in tissue.
What is needed is an instrument and method that can controllably deliver thermal energy to targeted tissues to ablate, coagulate, seal, shrink, or disintegrate tissue that does not cause stray electrical current flow in tissue.